1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp unit, and more particularly, to a lamp unit configured such that light emitted from a lamp is irradiated in a constant irradiation direction when the lamp unit is installed on one surface of a vehicle having a curvature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is provided in its front and rear sides with a head lamp for securing driver's visibility in the nighttime and brake and turn signal lamps for indicating vehicular traveling state and direction to be perceived from the outside.
Since the lamp unit is closely related with safe driving of a vehicle, it is very important to enable a driver of a vehicle close to a traveling vehicle to clearly identify an illumination state.
In order to make a vehicle more esthetically pleasing and to reduce air resistance, various attempts have recently been made to make a connecting part of a lateral surface and a rear portion of a vehicle body smoothly curved. In this regard, it is necessary to fabricate the lamp unit to have a curvature corresponding to that of the vehicle body so as to be installed in the vehicle body having a curvature. In this case, light emitting diode (LED) lamps are installed in the lamp unit such that an irradiation direction of light emitted from the LED lamps is not oriented to the rear portion of the vehicle but is oriented to the later surface because of the curvature. Thus, the light emitted from all of the LED lamps is not irradiated rearward and frontward, thereby making it difficult for a driver of an adjacent vehicle to perceive that the light of the vehicle is on or off.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lamp unit fabricated such that the light emitted from LED lamps is irradiated in a uniform irradiation direction so as to be clearly perceived by a driver of a front or rear vehicle even when the LED lamps are installed on a curved vehicle body.